I'm not jealous !
by Samila1223
Summary: "This is a one-shot in which both the magician and the detective go to one of their never ending dates and well, Shinichi is not jealous, he can't be ,ne?" I'm not so good at discription but well, review ! Kaishin / ShinKai


_Hiya, so this would be anlther drabble yeah~ enjoy my lack sense of humor._

I'm not Jealous?!

It took him all the powers in the world to restain him from jumping to the blond girl's neck, snapping it as she blushed lightly while taking the rose handed to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, covering her ugly-opened mouth with one of her hands, while leaving the other occupied with the damn flower as she tried to hide her giggle.

Yeah, he totally needed to throw a fist right now, a burning one with bonfires.

The said magician smiled back at her as she took their orders while taking her leaving steps toward the kitchen, (Finally, he should really point out -more often that he's the only person in this world who was granted with the ability to murder a person without leaving any clues, behind him, maybe this would stop bitches like her from hitting on his god-damn three months boyfriend.)

Kaito turned his attention back to his date, (A point for him for noticing that he's actually sitting with another human-being after his steaming conversation with the oh-so-ugly lady.) He smiled (fakely, yeah he was just hiding the fact that he was falling for that bitch, right?) As he said. "Shin-chan? I wonder why you didn't order anything for lunch, you know it's quite unhealthy to miss it again."

Shinichi huffed, as he turned his head to the other direction, "No, I'm not hungry." He grumbled.

Raising an eyebrow questioning at his detective, he was slightly amused by the reaction he got. Normally, Shinichi would just give away arguing while they are on their rarely-ever-completed dates and just order his lunch normally or even share it with Kaito, but this sudden reaction really caught his attention. "Is there anything bothering you?" Deciding to clear it up for himself, he asked.

"Me?" Shinichi asked, still using the angry tone, Kaito would note to tell him later about his aweful acting skills, but for now, he needed to know what was this thing bothering his little Shin-chan, "I think the problem is with you, I mean, it's not like I didn't notice how you're attracted to this girl. I think, yeah, I wouldn't be angry if you wanted to maybe confess to her, I'd like you to be happy anyways." Finishing his rant, he stared in the opposite direction deciding not to look at the expression on the magician's face.

Kaito's face was really unreadable, basically he listened carefully to every single part of the former rant, as he tried registering what he heard slowly, as his mind decided to make some sense of the situation. A single hint hit his nerves and he knew that the detective was... _And there his famous well-known smirk made a surprise appearance._ "Shinichi?" He asked, grabbing the other's attention toward him. "Are you jealous?"

Surprised by the other's question, he could feel as his whole pale-colored face turned into another dark shaded red as an impact of the other's question. "What?! I'm Jealous? Hell, no." He defended himself, harshly.

"Your face is red." Kaito remarked, still smirking at his embrassed detective. He really does think that his little Shin-chan does look more attractive when he's all flushed and red like that, and indeed he truly likes it.

Reaching his right hand to rub over his face slowly, he titled his head stubbornly toward the magician's side, as he tried to hide his embrassment even more, He stated, dryly as he made his voice as cold as ever. "It's because of the sun, it's a really hot day. I guess you didn't notice how red I was before we enter the restaurant. I'm really pleased that it got better, don't you think so?"

Amused by the sudden tone the other was using, in addition to the sudden lie he invented, Kaito leaned closer as he rested his chin on his knuckled, slightly saying. "Whatever, you say love." He replied.

Shinichi turned his head toward the other blond that approached the table, it was a different lady from the last one he noted, and it was too much to his own relief, as he waited for the hot boiling cup of coffee that was suppoused to be left on his side of the table, as the lady came holding up their order which included Kaito's cheese cake, with his hote Cocao and his very tasty cramel, (He rolled his eyes at the shitty-sweet-lover ass of his boyfriend.) And ofcourse Shinichi's favorite touch, his own piece of heaven which we humans call Coffee.

The raven-haired boy was quitely surprised when he noticed that the lady was -after setting all their order neatly on the table- trying to open a conversation with, well him in particular. "So, do you think it would rain today?" The blond waiteresse asked, poping out a rather overly-weird question out of sudden.

Titling his head back toward her, Shinichi shrugged. "I don't think so, I bet it would rain tomorrow since the clouds are still starting to gather." He stated, casually, predicting the weather was a normal thing he would do more often when the thief is announcing a heist.

The lady raised her ugly left neat eyebrow at him, as she asked, playing dumber than his socks, Kaito noted. "You know alot about the weather, don't you?"

"Not really, but it gets helpful sometimes." He replied, shrugging off the not-needed glare that was heated to his direction.

"It does," she continued, "it's such a misfortunate since it's my birthday tomorrow and it would be raining."

Trying to be nice to her, because he well didn't enjoy hurting people's feelings, he decided to choose a good friendly come back. "Oh, I think it wouldn't hurt to be doing it indoors. Besides, Rain is always a sign of beauty." He complemented.

Actually, he didn't new that his little complement would make the said lady blushing, besides, he never make up his mind to flirt with anybody else, even Kaito. "Thank you, I think I'm going to take your advice." She replied, after recover from her heated blushing session, seriously what's wrong with this place?

Just as shinichi opened his mouth to respond to her thankings, Kaito decided to play another role in this conversation, that seemed never to end. "I think we should pack up our cake and eat it at home after watching our favorite movie while cuddling, right Shin-chan?" He asked, glancing a short look at her direction as he winked at the detective the other moment.

Blushing slightly by his boyfriend's teasing tone, he really didn't pay much of attention of wheither he's serious or just joking around as he turned to face the now stunned waiteresse. "I think it would be nice to pack it up for him, and then get our bill?" He demanded, politely as he decided to push away the reason behind the sudden happy grin on the other's face.

The lady nodded, before hurrying back to the front counter. "Well do, sir." She stated, as she almost tripped while griping what she was ordered to do. Kaito smirked happily on her action.

After they got all their order packed up, they made their way toward Shinichi's house. It wasn't really far from the restaurant and also,Shinichi was sure as hell that he's going to lose his coffee, but he really didn't mind it. Actually he can heat it up later.

Turning his head to his boyfriend. "Why were you acting weird?" He simply asked.

The magician raised another eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You know, wanting to leave all of sudden, while we all know that the famoue Kaitou Kid would just prefer staying in the trash than spending the night at home, laughing at the almost-trip the waiteresse was about to experience, insulting her instead of handing her one of your most cared-about flowers, what was behind it all?" He demanded, watching the other's reaction carefully.

As Kaito began taking a quite nervous steps to where his lover lives. "You know she was just trying to open up an unnesseraly conversation while her job should be finished once she hands us our orders." Kaito stated, sounding slightly taken back by the sound of the memory clicking in his head.

"I suppouse you know that hating on the workers because they're being friendly isn't a thing a civilized person would do, right?" He asked, as they continue their slow pace toward their destination.

Kaito stopped harshly as he gasped, turning his head toward his boyfriend in disbelief. "Didn't you notice the way she was looking at you? I mean she did wink, damn, I saw her,and you call me shameless." He ranted, resembling the other's rather longer ranting.

Shinichi stared for a couple of seconds at the thief, before shaking his head as he felt how His conclusions were floating around his brain as he was striked with the only certain observation that made sense. He spoke mouthing his thoughts. "Kaito, Are you jelaous?" He asked, not wasting any time of thinking.

Kaito turned his head away as a faint blush started making its way to where his cheeks suppouse to be as it covered them. "What? Me?" He asked, pretending to be offended. Basically, Judging by Kaito's pefect acting skills if Shinichi didn't know him, he would really fall for it. "I think you were right earlier when you noticed how hot the sun is." He replied.

Shinichi chuckled softly at the reaction he got, not amused by the fact that Kaito's had used the same lie he told before, maybe stating out that he didn't buy it. "Whatever you say, love." She commented.

Muttering something under hid breath, Shinichi ingored it as they made their way to where the house is.

Yeah, he really thinks that there's a serious problem with either the table was cursed or it wad with the restaurant.

But, well, Kaito was happy that they left early so that would give an extra time for their, activities.

Yeah, it would surely be counted as a completed date

 **End of the chapter.**

 _Hiya Guys, so it was longer than a drabble, like only 1,7k words but I really dreamt of writing it as a drabble, however yeah it ended up pretty sappy._

 _I really hope that you like the weird style of writing and also how weird I am in getting weirder ideas than anybody would guess. Yeah, I'm pretty weird than even that girl in my school who thinks she's like the queen Diana, True, eh?_

 _So, what do you think about this chapter ? Tell me your opinion or leave a follow or even a favorite_

 _Love you guys,_

 _Jalessa brown_


End file.
